Crazy For Palace
Season One *'Title:' 我为宫狂/ Wo Wei Gong Kuang/ Crazy for Palace *'Episodes:' 9 *'Broadcast period:' 2013 Synopsis Xiao Hao is working on a chinese exhibit when he accidentally frees a life force, Liu Li, from a vase. Liu Li only remembers that she's from the Qing Dynasty. Only Xiao Hao can see her. They embark on a journey to uncover the truth behind Liu Li and how she got into the vase. On the way, Xiao Hao falls in love with Liu Li. How can a couple with hundreds of years between each other be together? User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Sun Yao Qi as Liu Li/Concubine Min *Zhang Zhe Han as Xiao Hao *Yuan Shan Shan as Concubine Xi *Yang Rong as Concubine Min *Madina Memet as Xi Xi Notes This was an egg drama to promote the movie 'Gong: Suo Chen Xiang'. In the end they decided to make a Season Two which is not connected to Season One. Season 2 *'Title:' 我为宫狂II/ Wo Wei Gong Kuang II/ Crazy for Palace 2/ Love Conquers All *'Episodes:' 11 *'Broadcast period:' 2014 Synopsis Hu Xiao Li is a nine tailed fox who takes the form of a human. She suffers from a tragic love story during the Han Dynasty. She was ordered to protect the prince, Gong Hao who was originally a target of an assassination but was protected by Xiao Li's mother, currently living a commoner life. After the Emperor discovers Gong Hao as his son, he takes Gong Hao back to the palace. The Emperor dies from anger towards his consort, Concubine Shu, who actually ordered the assassination of the prince and killed his mother, the Empress. Gong Hao ascends the throne while Xiao Li becomes Empress. Their love story doesn't end quite well as a girl named Tang Shi Shi comes between the two and steals Gong Hao away, being conferred as his consort. Tang Shi Shi frames Xiao Li of attempted murder. Xiao Li, in a fit of rage, reveals herself as a nine tailed fox. Gong Hao sentences her to death. During her execution, before Gong Hao executes her, thinks about their happy and wonderful marriage. Tang Shi Shi, fearing that Gong Hao would pardon Xiao Li, orders her execution. Xiao Li escapes using her powers. Her mother sentences her to a thousand years trapped in ice for using her powers in the human world. After a mountain hike which ends with his girlfriend leaving him, Gong Hao drops a bracelet into a lake which contains the ice. Hu Xiao Li is freed. Hu Xiao Li and Gong Hao marry but an adulterous Tang Shi Shi comes in the way. Will Hu Xiao Li repeat the same tragic love story she's already been through or fight for Gong Hao's affection? Cast *Zhang Zhe Han as Gong Hao *Deng Sha as Hu Xiao Li *Ye Xin Xiang as Tang Shi Shi *Song Yang as President Meng *Liu Xin as Fox Empress, Hu Xiao Li's mother *Shao Min as Gong Hao and Gong Ling's mother *Zheng Dan Lei as Gong Ling, Gong Hao's sister *Chen Ke as Ai Shang, Tang Shi Shi's employer Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Yu Zheng *'Producers:' Yu Zheng *'Director:' Liu Ning (刘宁) External links *Season 1 *Season 2 Category:CDrama2013 Category:CDrama2014 Category:QQ Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Time travel Category:Huanyu Film